Ereignisse verändern alles
by Tawiga
Summary: Hermine reist aus versehen in der Zeit zurück und trifft dort eine Person die in ihrer Zeit schon tot sein müsste.
1. Ein Unglück wird geschehen

Ereignisse verändern alles  
  
Also wie gesagt ich übersetzte diese Geschichte nur. Sie ist total schön.  
Es sind bis jetzt 7 Kapitel von der Autorin und drei hab ich bis jetzt  
übersetzt. Viel Spaß beim lesen und über Reviews freu auch ich mich  
natürlich  
  
1. Ein Unglück wird geschehen  
  
„Nun Miss Granger, ich denke das sie nach ihrem dritten Jahr genug Erfahrungen mit dem Zeitumkehrer gemacht haben. Habe ich Recht?"fragte Professor McGonagall und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
  
„Ja Professor, Ich denke Ich bin jetzt wieder bereit für diese Verantwortung. Ich bin in der sechsten Klasse und nächstes Jahr mache ich meine NEWTS."antwortete Hermine.  
  
„Nun gut Sie können gehen. Ich denke das Fest ist bereits zu Ende. Soll ich ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen, da sie ja wegen mir das Festessen verpasst haben."  
  
„Nein Danke Professor, mir geht es gut."  
  
Hermine verließ das Büro mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Obwohl die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres noch frisch in ihren Erinnerungen waren, schien Harry nun glücklicher zu sein, jetzt wo er wieder in Hogwarts war. Sirius würde niemals vergessen werden, aber die Aussicht auf ein neues Jahr schien jedem beachtliches Vertrauen zu geben. Auch Hermine war der Meinung, dass die drei Zoll die er gewachsen war und dass er jetzt hundertmal besser aussah ein gutes Stück damit zu tun zu haben schien. Hermine lächelte wieder. Auch Ron ist größer geworden und er war sogar noch humorvoller als zuvor. Die Veränderungen ihrer beiden Freunde gefielen ihr optimal.  
  
Sie kam an das Portrait der Fetten Dame, sagte „Die Wahrheit setzt sich durch"und trat fröhlich in das Innere des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Doch ihre gute Laune bekam einen Dämpfer als sie Harry und Ron nicht finden konnte, aber sie würden später schon wieder auftauchen. Sie ging durch den Raum, sog den vertrauten Geruch auf und stieg die Stufen zum Schlafsaal der 6.Klassen hinauf. Dort setzte sie sich an ihr Bettende und begann wahllos die Sachen aus ihrem Koffer zu ziehen und sie auf den Boden neben ihr zu werfen. Sie nahm ihren Zeitumkehrer vom Hals und legte ihn vorsichtig auf ihren Nachttisch.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie zwei männliche Stimmen und Schritte herauf kommen. Oh Gott! dachte sie Harry und Ron haben einen Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gefunden, ich werde niemals mehr in Ruhe lesen können.  
  
Wie auf Kommando kamen Harry und Ron in den Schlafsaal und kreischten: „HERMINE, KLEINES! WIE WAR ES?!"machten sie sich über sie in Mädchenstimmen lustig.  
  
„Also habt ihr endlich einen Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal gefunden?"sagte sie mit einem unterdrückten Lachen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Harry so Glücklich war ließ ihre Gefühle warm erglühen.  
  
„Uh huh!! Fred und George sagten uns, dass wir gegen die Stufe klopfen und ´Unsteppable´ sagen müssen und dann kann man direkt hoch laufen!"sagte Harry und ließ sich auf einen Sessel neben ihrem Bett fallen, zusammen mit Ron der ihm ununterbrochen in einer hohen weiblichen Stimme das Ohr voll quasselte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ron auf zu schwätzen und sagte: „Gott Mine! Haben wir nicht genug vom Zeitumkehrer-Abenteuern für den Rest unseres Lebens?"  
  
Er packte den Zeitumkehrer und tat so als würde er ihn durch das offene Fenster werfen.  
  
„Ron!!! Gib ihn mir zurück!!"schrie Hermine, streckte die Hand aus und versuchte die Kette zu in die Finger bekommen. Doch statt die Kette zu ergreifen, langte sie hindurch und sie wickelte sich um ihr Handgelenk.  
  
„Ron sei vorsichtig."meinte Harry warnend.  
  
Hermine zog ruckartig die Hand zurück, aber die Kette blieb an ihrem Handgelenk und der Zeitumkehrer fing an sich zu drehen.  
  
Das alles geschah sehr schnell. Hermine öffnete den Mund als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Harry lehnte im seinem Sessel zurück, aber sprang auf als er sah was geschah. Der Zeitumkehrer drehte sich weiß Gott wie viele Male bevor er plötzlich stoppte. Alle starrten das kleine Ding an. Hermines Miene verzog ich alarmierend und dann verschwand sie vor den Augen der beiden Jungs. 


	2. unerwünschte Gefühle

2. Unerwünschte Gefühle  
  
Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt. Vage realisierte, dass es still im Mädchenschlafsaal war. Sie öffnete die Augen und das Bild war verschwommen. Jemand stand vor ihr, ihre Form war verschwommen und das Einzigste was sie klar erkennen konnte waren ein Paar vertraute, leuchtende grüne Augen.  
  
„Harry?"flüsterte sie matt.  
  
„Ähm ... Nein", sagte die Person, welche definitiv als ein Mädchen herausstellte, jetzt wo Hermine ihre Stimme hörte. „Mein Name ist Lily, müsste ich gekränkt sein? Du hast mich gerade mit einem Jungennamen angesprochen."  
  
Die Worte brauchten eine Weile um durch ihre Benommenheit zu ihr durchzudringen. Auf Folge von zu schnellem Denken überkam sie plötzlich eine Woge kalter Übelkeit.  
  
„Oh...Entschuldigung! Du...Du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden, das ist Alles. Wie war dein Name noch mal?"Sie fragte sich ob sie wirklich mit der Person redete, wie sie dachte.  
  
„Oh, richtig. Lily Evans. Und dein Name?"  
  
Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. Sollte sie nun feige davon laufen? Sie hatte noch den Zeitumkehrer. Aber dann dachte sie an Harrys Gesicht wenn er wüsste, dass sie mit seinen Eltern gesprochen hatte und entschied sich dagegen. Nein, dachte sie, Ich werde hier bleiben, nur für ein paar Tage, nur für Harry. Aber Dumbledor muss das nicht wissen. Dann wandte sie sich ihren dringenderem Problem zu. Sollte sie ihren richtigen Namen benutzen? Ich sehe keinen Grund warum nicht? dachte sie sie sind nicht meine Eltern. Es würde nichts ändern.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie dass Lily sie anstarrte, sie musste seit Ewigkeiten geschwiegen haben!  
  
„Ups, sorry, ich war nicht ganz bei Sache. Ich bin Hermine Granger."  
  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Hermine. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber was machst du hier?"  
  
Hermine sah Lily für einen Moment an und sagte dann: „Ich bin nur zu Besuch für ein paar Tage. Dumbledor weiß dass ich hier bin, aber ich kann nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. „  
  
Lily nickte. Hermine nutzte diese Gelegenheit und sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Da waren fünf Betten, aber vier von ihnen machten nicht den Anschein als wären sie benutzt. Wie auch immer, auf dem Bett in der Ecke stapelten sich Berge von Klamotten, Büchern und Pergament und auf dem Tisch daneben standen einige Fotos.  
  
Hermines Augen erblickten eines der Bilder. Es zeigte Lily und einen unordentlich aussehenden Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, lachend und lächelnd. Der Junge hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Lily und James Potter.  
  
„Das ist James."sagte Lily als sie Hermines Blick folgte und das Photo sah. „Er ist mein ... Freund."Ein Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit und ihre Wangen glühten.  
  
„Er sieht sehr gut aus ."meinte Hermine und lächelte schwach. Lily grinste und dann sagte sie: „Komm mit, ich stell dich ihm und seinen Freunden vor!"  
  
Hermine lächelte schon wieder und ihr Herz begann zu flattern. Sie folgte Lily aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast komplett leer, ausgenommen von einer Gruppe von fünf Jungen die gemütlich vor dem Feuer saßen.  
  
„Hey James!"rief Lily. Einer der Jungen drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Hermine erkannte ihn als James Potter. Als er seinen Kopf drehte hatte er ein gemeines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, doch als er Lily sah wurde es sanfter.  
  
„James, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen."sagte sie und zog Hermine zu den Jungs. „Das ist Hermine Granger. Sie wird mit mir den Schlafsaal für ein paar Tage teilen, aber sie kommt nicht in den Unterricht.  
  
James sprang auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Du Glückliche! Kein Unterricht!!! Ich bin James Potter, das hier ist Remus Lupin (er zeigte auf einen blassen Jungen, der Hermine schon bekannt vor kam.), Peter Pattigrew (er zeigte auf einen kleinen spitz aussehenden Jungen, den sie ebenfalls schon kannte und hasste.) und zu Letzt der definitiv Kleinste, der unglaublich arrogante Sirius Black!"  
  
Als Hermine den letzten Jungen sah fühlte sie einen steckenden Schmerz und Übelkeit. Sie kannte auch ihn. Er war in ihrem letzten Jahr gestorben und hatte Harry alleine gelassen. Harry sollte hier sein, dachte sie, er braucht das mehr als ich.  
  
„Also, wo kommst du her?"fragte Lupin, sein Gesicht milde aber trotzdem interessiert.  
  
„Oh ..., ich komme aus Hog ... Beauxbatons."erwiderte Hermine, und innerlich schimpfte sie über ihre Dummheit.  
  
„Hmmm,"machte James ungewöhnlich misstrauisch. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?"  
  
„Meine Schulleiterin schickte mich hier her, Ich...ähm...weiß nicht warum."  
  
Das wird jede Sekunde schlimmer, ich werde auffliegen wenn sich nicht bald was ändert, schon wegen meinen schlechten Lügen! dachte Hermine verzweifelt.  
  
„Ich dachte Beauxbatons ist in Frankreich?"  
  
„Äh ... ja es es auch, Ich bin ... ähm ... Engländerin gehe aber in Frankreich zur Schule .... ."  
  
„Hey!"warf Lily scharf ein. „Hör auf mit eurer spanischen Inquistion, Ok, Jungs? Mine ist müde, ich denke wir gehen zu Bett!"  
  
„Okay, gute Nacht Lily."sagte James und beute sich vor um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. Über ihre Schulter konnte er Hermine sehen, er fing ihren Blick ein und lächelte, ein komisch flatterndes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Lily drehte sich um und Hermine folgte ihr zur Treppe und rief über ihre Schulter zurück: „Gute Nacht Jungs!"  
  
Als die Tür wieder geschlossen war drehte James sich wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden.  
  
„James..."bagann Remus mit einer überraschend strengen Stimme.  
  
„Hör auf Moony!"fauchte James, „Fang nicht damit an! Ich liebe Lily, das solltet ihr endlich wissen! Und ich habe keine Angst davor das zu sagen! Also hör auf zu denken, dass das gerade eben ein Anfang war!"  
  
Aber es ist seltsam, dachte James als er als er zu seiner mit Postern beklebten Decke über seinem Bett starrt, Ich liebe zweifellos Lily, aber Hermine ist so ... ganz anders. 


	3. Fallen für einen Vater

3. Fallen für einen Vater  
  
Hermine wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Ihr Verstand schien der Meinung zu sein zum Unterricht gehen zu müssen. Obwohl, sie würde noch ein wenig schlafen, und sie war sehr dankbar dafür. Das gab ihr zeit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war in Hogwarts, etwa 32 Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Sie teilte den Schlafsaal mit Harrys Mutter, die in ihrer Zeit tot war. Sie hatte seinen Vater getroffen, der ebenfalls in ihrer Zeit tot war. Sie hat auch seinen erst vor kurzem gestorbenen Paten und einen gewissen Lehrer aus ihrem dritten Jahr getroffen. Sie zog eine Grimasse, sie hatte auch die Person getroffen die verantwortlich für den Tod zwei dieser Leute auf der Liste war. Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas. Was war das für ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen das sie hatte als James sie angelächelt hatte? Es war beunruhigend, sie fühlte sich als hätte sie Gefühle für ihn! Nein sagte sie sich selbst, Ich kann nicht, Lily und James gehörten zusammen, außerdem währe das wie den besten Freund betrügen!  
  
Sie riss sich zusammen und schleppte sich aus dem Bett. Sie sah sich im Raum um und sah, dass Lily einige saubere Roben für sie heraus gelegt hatte. Harrys Mutter ist wunderbar! Es ist schade das er sie niemals kennen gelernt hat. dachte sie traurig. Sie zog eine der Roben an und versuchte ihr unbändiges Haar mit einem Kamm zu kämmen (den sie auf Lilys Nachttisch gefunden hatte), überflüssigerweise ist zu sagen, sie hatte kein Glück.  
  
Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam waren die anderen schon da, offensichtlich warteten sie auf sie. Lily saß auf James Schoß und sie sprang auf als sie Hermine sah, rannte zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Stapel Toasts in die Hand.  
  
„Morgen Hermine. Hast du die Roben gefunden die ich dir heraus gelegt habe?"fragte sie strahlend.  
  
„Ja, danke Lily. Ähm .... Ich glaube ich werde dich brauchen, damit du mir immer Essen bringst, weil ... ähm .... eigentlich durfte ich gar nicht raus."antwortete Hermine als sie sich zwischen James und Sirius setzte. Lily lehnte sich auf James Schoß zurück. „Solltet ihr jetzt nicht lieber im Unterricht sein?"  
  
„Wir haben jedenfalls noch ein paar Minuten. Wir dachten wir schauen noch mal nach ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."sagte James und lächelte sie an.  
  
Hermines Herz fing an zu flattern. „Danke aber ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich heute tun soll."  
  
„Du kannst dir alles von mir ausleihen, was du findest."meinte Lily strahlend. „Oh wir sollten jetzt echt los James, als erstes haben wir Zaubertränke!"  
  
„Mist! Und ich dachte Mrs Boffin hätte es vergessen."sagte James grinsend.  
  
Lily packte James am Arm und sie standen auf um zu gehen.  
  
„Kommt schon Padfoot, Moony wir müssen gehen!"rief James seinen beiden Freunden zu.  
  
Sie sahen immer noch misstrauisch zu Hermine und James und schienen verwirrt wenn er sie ansprach.  
  
„Oh stimmt .... Zaubertränke .."  
  
„Jaaa ... Zaubertränke ... richtig .... ok."  
  
Sie winkten Hermine zum Abschied und kletterten durch das Portraitloch. James sah noch einmal zurück und nahm Augenkontakt mit ihr auf als er das Portrait hinter sich zu zog. Hermine grinste breit, doch danach fühlte sie sich wieder ziemlich krank.  
  
„Das wird härter als ich gedacht habe."sagte Hermine sagte sie außer Hörweite, aber da war sowieso keiner der sie hören konnte.  
  
Sie verbrachte sie meißte Zeit des Tages damit Lilys Bücher zu lesen. Sie waren voll mit extrem schweren Zaubersprüchen, Harrys Mutter war offensichtlich talentiert. Sie probierte mehrere Zaubersprüche aus und um fünf Uhr konnte sie sieben neue Flüche. Hin und wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu James, aber sie verdrängte diese Gedanken immer wieder indem sie nach einem neuen Zauber zum ausprobieren suchte.  
  
Um sechs Uhr wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum immer voller, die Griffindors kehrten vom Abendessen zurück. Niemand beachtete die unbekannte Sechstklässlerin, die in ein Buch vertieft war. Nach einer Weile kamen Lily, James, Sirius, Peter und Remus durch das Portraitloch, sahen sie und marschierten auf sie zu.  
  
„Hey Lockenkopf."sagte James und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Pass auf oder ich verhex dich. Ich habe heute einige hübsche Flüche gelernt." warnte Hermine und James grinste. Sie wurde rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Ich habe dir etwas vom Abendessen mitgebracht."meinte Lily, setzte sich und legte Brötchen und ein Putensandwich auf den Tisch. „Es war nichts mehr übrig vom Abendessen! Und so sehr ich die Versklavung unschuldiger Kreaturen hasse, ich bin runter in die Küche und habe die Hauselfen gebeten mir noch etwas zu geben."  
  
„Ich denke genauso über die Hauselfen!"rief Hermine aus. „Da war dieser Elf letztes Jahr, namens Kreacher und ich habe Harry, Ron und Sirius gesagt sie sollen nett zu ihm sein, aber ..."sie stoppte plötzlich entsetzt. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt?!  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Sirius langsam.  
  
„Nichts."murmelte Hermine und sah auf den Tisch vor ihr.  
  
„Doch hast du!"sagte Sirius mit immer lauter werdender Stimme. „Du hast von meinem „Familienhauselfen", Kreacher, gesprochen und ich bin mir sicher meinen Namen gehört zu haben.  
  
„Ich ..... Ich habe nicht .... Ich..."versuchte Hermine es.  
  
„Was wolltest du sagen? Sag's mir!"schrie Sirius und sprang auf die Füße.  
  
„Whoah, Tatze mein Freund, komm wieder runter. Du überreagierst."sagte James und versuchte Sirius wieder zum hinsetzen zu bekommen.  
  
„Ich denke wir sollten ins bett gehen Mine,"sagte Lily und ihre stimme wurde leiser als sie weiter sprach „lass James das mit Sirius machen er kann das besser."  
  
„Nacht Lil, Nacht Hermine."murmelte James als er sah, dass sie gingen.  
  
Er beobachtete Hermine, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Sirius und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später lag Hermine im Bett und schellte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Wie konnte sie nur anfangen vor Sirius darüber reden? Sie entschloss sich an dieser Stelle morgen Abend abzureisen bevor ihre Gefühle für James mehr wurden als gut für sie war. 


End file.
